<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing piece by Muggymigs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682670">Missing piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggymigs/pseuds/Muggymigs'>Muggymigs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trash work [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggymigs/pseuds/Muggymigs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi loves Bokuto, however because of society he tries his best to leave the man he is helplessly in love with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trash work [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missing piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hellllllooooo thank you for clicking on this hope you have a great rest of your day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know I love you</p><p> </p><p>It's not easy to</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes you can come off a little strong</p><p> </p><p>You may act like a child</p><p> </p><p>But you always come around</p><p> </p><p>You sulk on the court after not getting enough attention</p><p><br/>However you will always capture my gaze</p><p> </p><p>Even if it's not the one you're looking for</p><p> </p><p>I can’t seem to take my eyes off you</p><p> </p><p>I know others would never approve</p><p> </p><p>So I stay quiet </p><p> </p><p>And support you on the side without speaking </p><p> </p><p>Apparently athletes should be straight</p><p> </p><p>According to today's society</p><p> </p><p>So I know you’ll never need me after you graduate</p><p> </p><p>I slowly plan to separate myself from your grasps</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully my heart can ignore your little cute messages</p><p> </p><p>It will surely be hard</p><p> </p><p>But if I know it's for the better</p><p> </p><p>I can do it</p><p> </p><p>Even if, you</p><p> </p><p>My world</p><p> </p><p>My core</p><p> </p><p>The only person I will ever love</p><p> </p><p>Can breathe on the court without me</p><p> </p><p>I can keep my heart pieced together</p><p> </p><p>I will definitely lose some pieces</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully the pieces that love you</p><p> </p><p>But with the remaining pieces</p><p> </p><p>I’ll watch your games</p><p> </p><p>And reminisce about the good days</p><p> </p><p>Those days where I had those missing pieces</p><p> </p><p>Those wandering pieces,</p><p> </p><p>That devotedly love you</p><p> </p><p>Its quite funny how hard it is to quit thinking from my heart</p><p> </p><p>I used to be a guy</p><p> </p><p>Simple guy</p><p> </p><p>Who only thought from his brain</p><p> </p><p>Logically</p><p> </p><p>Till I saw that stupidly adorable smile</p><p> </p><p>And when you said that my sets were the best</p><p> </p><p>That's when the final missing piece of my heart came together</p><p> </p><p>Then I started to think irrationally</p><p> </p><p>I thank my missing piece</p><p> </p><p>But I also feel hatred towards it</p><p> </p><p>Cause without that piece</p><p> </p><p>Maybe </p><p> </p><p>Just maybe</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto and me</p><p> </p><p>Could have became great friends</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>